Various tools, lighting components, and other such devices are powered through standard electrical outlets. Accordingly, these devices include an electrical cord having a plug at a terminal end. The plug is configured to be connected to an outlet so that electricity may be provided to the device.
Often, extension cords are used so that the device may be positioned at a greater distance from a source of electricity. In some applications, the plug of the device is susceptible to disconnecting from the electrical cord. For example, a power tool such as a circular saw may plug into an outlet of an extension cord, which is, in turn, connected to a wall power outlet. When a user moves the tool, the extension cord may drag across a floor, and snag various objects on the floor. Consequently, the plug of the saw may disconnect from the extension cord.
In some instances, a user may find it helpful to tie the cord of the device to the extension cord proximate the connection, thereby forming a securing knot therebetween. However, in doing so, the total length of the cord and extension is decreased. Additionally, the act of tying the cords together adds another task for the operator.
Also, in many instances, the connection between the plug of the device and the extension cord may allow water to infiltrate therein, which typically leads to shorting out. Such shorts may present potentially dangerous situations that may cause electrical shock or start fires.
In response, numerous securing devices have been used to secure the power cord of a device to an extension cord. Typical securing devices include structural mechanisms for holding two cords together. Other conventional securing devices incorporate a hinged housing that is configured to close around a connection area. Some devices include a gasket or O-ring between connection interfaces to form a water-tight seal therebetween.
However, in many conventional designs, housings may still be susceptible to disconnecting. Accordingly, the connection between a plug within one of the housings and an outlet of an extension cord in another housing may also disconnect.